KRWBY
by RWBYRedReaper
Summary: Christmas time for Ruby and the gang... but all is not well in Patch. Based off a specific movie. (if you know it, don't spoil it for others). Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an Idea I've had for a while, just never got the time to do it. This is based off of a movie, but won't be a carbon copy of said movie. And as always, R and R!**

Chapter 1

Snow!

Ruby hadn't been so excited! Not only were her team and half of JNPR coming to stay in Patch, but Uncle Qrow was coming too! Plus… CHRISTMAS!

Not only that, but the weather forecast predicted several feet of snow! In her mind's eye, she could already see all the sledding and snowball fights they were going to have…. Oh what fun!

Her family had all the traditions; Cookies and Milk for Santa, gingerbread men, Nut Crackers, etc.

She had to make sure everything was perfect, not a mistletoe or holly wreath out of place, since Weiss said her family never really celebrated the holiday.

Blake neither, but probably because the WF didn't seem very festive.

Jaune and Pyrrha did, but both said their holidays were always hectic. Jaune's multiple sisters and Pyrrha's celebrity appearances left little time for relaxation.

"Ruby! You're friends are on their way! I'm going out to get your Uncle… depending on if the snow holds off, I'll either get back in an hour or in the morning. Fresh food in the oven, and Yang's getting firewood!" Her father called.

"OK, dad! Be safe!" She answered, springing off her bed and racing down the stairs to give him a hug.

"Oof! Jeez, give a little warning with that, Rubes. Now remember, don't get pouty if things don't go your way… You want Santa to visit, don't you?" Taiyang said, half serious.

Ruby snorted, "Pssh, me? Pouty? As if… and you know I don't believe in Santa Claus any more, right?"

"Yeah… can't blame me for tryin'. Anyway, I should go now, it's already starting to flurry, and I think I see headlights down the road. Be good, kiddo!" Her father called as he left.

Sure enough, two approaching pinpricks of lights illuminated the slightly darkened driveway, signaling the arrival of her friends' limo, courtesy of the SDC.

"WEISSSS!" Ruby squeaked, tackling her teammate as soon as said frost-queen got out of the car.

"Ruby, if that's how you're gonna act, I might as well just go back home…" Weiss warned, before grinning mischievously at Ruby's pout.

"This is a nice little area. I'm not used to so many… trees," Blake said, looking around the yard, "or Christmas ornaments."

Another Rose-Xiao Long tradition: dozens and dozens of Christmas lawn ornaments.

"Ya get used to it." Jaune said, "I live in a bit of a forest myself… nothing like this… so isolated."

" _Pine-_ ing for your home?" A voice rang out behind Ruby, causing her to both groan and squeak at the surprise pun."

"If it's not too much trouble, can we go inside? I'm not used to… cold temperatures." Pyrrha piped up from behind the car.

The group retrieved their luggage and moved inside.

"Well, this is us. Our humble abode. Cozy too. Though I'm still not sure how we're gonna _house_ everyone…" Yang punned again, this time holding up a Gingerbread house.

"Did you really go all the way into the kitchen for a gingerbread house for that joke?" Blake asked.

"My puns take work. Go all in or not at all." Yang snarked back.

"…Any way, we don't have that much room, so we'll have to double up. Blake and Weiss, first door on left, Jaune and Pyrrha, first door on right. After you guys get set up… we can do whatever." Ruby said, and the mentioned teammates and friends left the room.

"Ruby… ya want to _lighten_ up a little?" Yang said.

"What do you mean? Everything needs to go perfect… and put that lamp down." Ruby said without looking.

Yang, who'd picked up a small lamp and was sneaking up on Ruby at the time, put the light down dejectedly.

Ruby walked over to the window, "Man… the snow's really coming down out there. I wonder if Dad got caught in it?"

"Dad's pretty much a human flamethrower, remember? It'll take a little more than snow and ice to slow him down…" Yang said from somewhere behind her.

Ruby noticed the light behind her seemed to grow in intensity.

"Yang… I said put the lamp down."

"I'm not holding the lamp this time. The light outside is just going darker…" Yang said, and joined her sister.

"Really dark. Fast. I don't think this is just a snow."

Just as Yang spoke, the wind outside picked up, quickly growing to shrieking levels.

"It's a blizzard…" Ruby said.

"Now I'm concerned for Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's a bit of language in this chapter... but the story is M rated so... lol.**

After setting up their separate rooms, the six teens gathered in the living room.

"So, little sis, you got anything for us to do?" Yang asked.

"Well actually-" Ruby began, but everyone had began talking… loudly.

Jaune and Pyrrha discussed crazy holidays, Blake and Weiss argued about whether Faunus were forced to work on holidays, and Yang, for reasons only known to her, had begun to sing.

"There's a garden where I go

If you meet me there no one will know

In the springtime in the sun

We can be alone without anyone…"

*ahem*

"I can't believe you think that…"

"I can't believe you _don't_ think that…"

*Ahem*

"I always got seven flippin voices in my head…"

"I'd rather that than no holiday…"

*AHEM*

Ruby cleared her throat so loud, she actually began to cough. But, her pain had the desired affect; the room was silent.

"Cough drop?" Yang said, thrusting a lozenge into her hands.

"No… I just have things for us to do…" She said frustratedly, as the room once again fell into scattered conversation.

"HEY!" Yang called out, causing silence to fall once again.

"…Hi…" Yang said, giving a wave.

Ruby spoke first, "I have a few short activities we can do… although most of them aren't doable now since it's storming outside…"

The weather outside was frightful indeed… the sky was almost black, if visible at all with all the snowfall.

"But we have a few things we can do… spin the bottle, funny stories… um… 7 minutes in heav-"

Yang coughed in surprise, "-VY lifting competition… yeah…"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered to Ruby.

"Or just do whatever… I just don't want the holiday to go to waste." Ruby finished.

"Spin the bottle is out." Pyrrha's face fell a little, "… And so is 7 minutes in heavy lifting competition," Weiss began, though gave an understanding smirk in Yang's direction, "and believe me, Ruby… this Christmas is gonna… _rock_." She stressed the last word, clearly not used to using such slang.

"I guess stories are okay." Blake muttered.

"Oh cool! Who wants to start?"

"…And that is the tale of the Two Brothers." Jaune finished.

"Isn't that just an old fairy tale?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah… Just one my mother used to read before bed. Anyway… that's almost all of us, right? All that's left is Weiss…"

The group looked expectantly at the Heiress, who rolled her eyes. "I don't usually do… "fairy tales… but my Sister did tell me one a long time ago… It's an ancient Atlesian legend."

"There was once a great huntsman. Nickeleous. He didn't fight the Grimm, but instead kept his village safe from Grimm. This was back before Huntsman began Grimm classification, so nobody knows what kind of Grimm existed back then, other than probably Beowolves and such. Anyway, after a while, Nickeleous' presence caused the village's morale to sky rocket, causing Grimm attacks to fall drastically… until one Christmas. Nobody knows what happened. Some say a child or a parent died in their sleep, or someone was robbed, but something happened that caused a large rush of negative emotions. Grimm came in force, but Nickeleous was able to kill them all… but wasn't the same after that. Many accounts say he went dark. Stopped bringing joy to the village. In fact, he brought the opposite. People avoided him in the streets, and vice versa. The next Christmas, he snapped. He didn't kill anyone, but… he just disappeared, leaving a wife and child in a cold house. Nobody knows what happened to him, but… some say Nickeleous was a distant Schnee Ancestor. And some say, his spirit lives on, following any Schnee who leaves Atlas, looking for his next meal…"

Silence reigned.

Somewhere behind them, something thudded hard.

Weiss broke into laughter, holding up her hand, showing a white glyph she'd made.

"I got you all…. Hahaha… But seriously, that's a real legend." Weiss said.

*Miles away*

"I. Fucking. HATE. Snow." Taiyang cursed under his breath. What should have been an hour drive had now passed the third hour. The sheer amount of snow kept him from going five miles per hour.

The heater, which had been working since the beginning, had begun to sputter and give off thick smoke.

Just as he felt the whole truck begin to shake and die, he saw two faint pricks of lights in the distance.

"Fucking great… piece of shit." He said, pulling his coat on, and getting out to check the engine.

The other car got closer, and Tai saw it was a taxi.

The taxi pulled close, and the back door opened.

"Car troubles? Sorry bout that…" Qrow said before going around to pay the driver.

"Dammit… Just help me with this damn thing. It's cold out here." Tai said bitterly.

He should have known his bad luck was too bad to be true.

"You sure you want that? You might catch fire." Qrow teased.

"I'd prefer that to freezing my ass off. Just hold this flashlight."

They worked for a few minutes, before, over the howling wind, Tai thought he heard something behind him.

Glancing back, he saw only familiar whiteout.

He shrugged and got back to work.

Suddenly, the luminence from the flashlight disappeared.

"Qrow, I need that light."

…

"Qrow. I need that fucking light."

…

Tai turned to his partner… only to find empty space.

"What the… Qrow?" Tai called.

He suddenly felt something brush his leg.

Under the snow.

"What the-" He said, but was violently pulled under the snow, and into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you think Dad should be back by now with Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, lighting a candle.

It'd been five or so hours since their father had left, and the two sisters were beginning to beginning to worry.

"Well, maybe dad got a flat tire? Or Qrow got lost in a liquor store… or Dad got lost in a liquor store, I don't know. It's dad and Qrow, though. Nothing can take them down." Ruby assured.

"Aren't I the one who reassures you?" Yang asked, smirking.

"Meh, bound to change hands sometime."

The rest of the group had since retired to bed, leaving Yang and Ruby to wait for their relatives.

Ruby kept glancing at the windows, getting more and more pale.

"Ruby… did Weiss' ghost story freak you out?" Yang asked, giggling a little.

"No. Of course not! Who's afraid of a crazy huntsman? Not… Not me!" Ruby answered, but breaks in her voice gave away the truth.

"It's fine to be scared… just not of supernatural guys. There's no such thing!"

As if in answer, something thudded against the side of the house, causing Ruby to shriek, and Yang to jump.

"What the frick was that!?" Yang asked, getting up.

Ruby was now thoroughly scared now, however, shouting "It's Nickeleous! He's alive!" and disappearing to…

Yang looked around. Ruby must have used her semblance to run away before she could catch her.

She sighed in half humor, half annoyance, and turned to look for her sister.

She saw the trail of signature rose petals head towards the stairs, so she followed them.

Until a faint clattering caught her attention. It sounded like dirt falling through a crack.

She looked around, glancing at the fireplace, but something caught her eye.

There was ash falling out of the chimney into the fire.

Something was in the chimney.

She felt something cold wash over her, settling around her heart.

"W…W…Weiss? Is that you again? Stop pranking me… holy shit, never thought I'd say that." She called as she approached the fire.

Suddenly, a large gust of frigid wind swept down the fireplace, putting the fire out completely.

"Yep, definitely Weiss."

Just as she crouched next to the fireplace, something fell infront of her.

She jumped, but almost laughed out loud when she saw what it was.

A Jack in the box. As big as her fist, with a familiar snowflake emblazoned on the sides.

"Weiss, seriously. Stop." Yang called out, but aside from the wind, there was no reply.

There was something attached to the box, looked like some kind of chord.

'Must be how she plans to make if float or something… or just want to make sure she can get it back.

She reached out and grabbed the chord, and gave it a hearty yank.

It yanked back.

Frowning, Yang grabbed it with both hands, and gave another yank.

This time, it yanked back. Hard… and kept going.

"What the-!" she gasped as she felt herself rocket forward, then up.

She couldn't let go.

Blake slept peacefully, dreaming of massive yellow balls of yarn. She was just about to pounce one when an ear-splitting shriek startled her out of her slumber.

Jumping up in alarm, she scanned the room. Weiss too had jumped out of bed in alarm.

They looked at each other in shock.

"W-" Blake began, but another scream echoed from downstairs.

They quickly sprinted downstairs.

They were greeted by an odd sight.

Yang's feet stuck out of the fireplace, hooked on the top of the mantle. Something was odd… Well more odd. It looked like they were slipping… and that meant something was pulling her.

They didn't have time to question it, however, and each ran forward to grab a foot, holding them fast.

Whatever had Yang was strong… almost too much for them!

Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold hands grab her shoulders, also pulling back.

Jaune and Pyrrha had joined them.

"WHAT THE FLIPS HAPPENING!?" Jaune called over Yang's screams.

"I DON'T KNOW… WE FOUND HER LIKE THIS. JUST PULL!" Blake shouted back.

A door slammed nearby, and suddenly Blake found herself on the ground in a heap… along with Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha.

Yang was sobbing, however, grasping at her wrists and head.

Another door slam, and Ruby was at her side, whispering in her ear.

"Okay. What. The. Actual. Fuck?" Pyrrha asked angrily, as the others looked at her in shock.

IT was a good fifteen minutes before Yang calmed down enough to explain.

"It was a box. I thought it was you, Weiss. So I meant to pull you down the chimney… but… the rope… I couldn't let go, it was like the rope tied my hands together… then my hair… _it pulled my fucking hair_!" She gasped.

Sure enough, a small river of blood seeped down towards her eyebrow.

"What pulled you in?" Jaune asked, now slowly moving away from the darkened fireplace.

"It was rope… or something. With a jack in the box at the end." Yang continued.

"What made you think I did that?" Weiss asked.

"It… It had your family crest on it. That snowflake."

"Well… a jack in the box isn't exactly unknown in my family… My father loves those things, for some reason. But there's no way he'd do that. Especially because there's no way he'd be willing to put that much work into it."

"That's it, I'm calling dad." Ruby announced, pulling out her scroll.

A few seconds later, someone started singing.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always…"

"That's dad's ringtone! He must be right outside!" Ruby said, before rushing the door.

"…Ruby…" Blake called.

Ruby caught on, and turned towards the real source.

She saw it. Her fathers phone sat in plain view.

The only problem: It was in the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we look for him?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god!_ "

"We should just all calm down. Analyze the situation, and…"

"Is this a dream? This feels like a nightmare…"

The living room was full of voices, each seeking dominance over the others.

Ruby had since attempted to call her uncle, but to no success.

Weiss, meanwhile, was attempting to make sense of the odd situation. It wasn't everyday a huntress was pulled into the fireplace by a Schnee Jack-in-the-Box.

Yang, uncharacteristically, just sat there, finger tapping the arm of the couch. Her wrists still bruised by her ordeal.

Jaune and Pyrrha had since left the living room, checking every window and door and locking them.

Blake sat with Yang, stroking her shoulder, attempting to calm her partner down, but also unsuccessfully.

"Okay, listen up!" Ruby called out, causing the group to finally fall silent, "We need to keep an eye out for anything else odd. Nobody goes near the fireplace, or any other entrance to the house. That includes windows."

Weiss, who'd just then looked out a window, shuffled away nervously.

Ruby continued, "Dad can handle himself, as can Uncle Qrow. We just need to stay safe until they get back. As for now… we should get rest while we can. And-" Ruby started, but was cut off by a loud thud above them.

The whole group jumped, staring at the ceiling.

"What the… Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Why does everyone assume it was me? It was one prank!" The heiress countered.

"Ok… Ok. Weiss, Pyrrha, can you go check that out? Jaune and Blake stay with Yang. I'm going in the kitchen… We should eat something." Ruby said.

"Actually, Ruby… I think I should go make something to eat. You aren't… the best cook." Jaune said.

"Fine. I'll stay with Blake and Yang."

"You know, I think it would have been best if we brought our weapons. Much safer." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Ugh. I didn't think we'd need them. Not in my house. Just… go…" Ruby said, getting uncharacteristically frustrated.

The Weiss sighed in equal annoyance, but moved towards the stairs, "Come on, let's just get this over with. Probably just a stack of fallen books or something."

 ***Jaune***

Jaune knew he wasn't a gourmet chef, but living with so many siblings taught him some culinary arts.

'Sandwiches… sandwiches… meat? Cheese?' he benignly thought to himself, clearing the counter.

'Oh, cool gingerbread house.' He moved it away, into the corner so he could set up.

 ***Weiss and Pyrrha***

The pair checked every room, but found nothing in each one.

"That is all of them. Should we go downstai-" Pyrrha started, but another loud bang sounded above them.

"Oh for… There's an attic?" Weiss moaned, "I hate dark spaces…"

"As you say, it's probably just a fallen stack of books." Pyrrha answered, grabbing at the dangling string.

She pulled the ladder down, and slowly ascended.

 ***Jaune***

"La la la…" Jaune sung to himself as he prepared several sandwiches.

"La la la… hehehehehe"

He stopped. That wasn't him…

He looked around. The voice that had copied him was high pitched, almost grating.

'Must be my imagination…' he thought, shrugging it off.

"Come at me, and you'll see"' He began.

"We're more than meets the eye…" The voice continued.

"What the-" He asked, looking around again.

This time, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He slowly turned to look.

" _What!?"_ He gasped.

 ***Weiss and Pyrrha***

"There's nothing up here. Let's go back down." Weiss said in a small voice.

"Weiss. Stop… The thud came from over… here…" Pyrrha answered.

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. She understood fear, but Weiss was acting weird, even by her standards.

"Wait." Weiss whispered, "Do… Do you hear that?"

Pyrrha stopped and listened.

At first, she heard nothing, but after a seconds, she heard it.

It sounded like a music box.

"It is not a big deal, Weiss… many people have a music box in their attic."

As she listened, the tune, which had started somewhat happy, began to degrade.

The twinkling tones became lower, creepier, and the rhythm became near nonexistent.

"Uh… Pyrrha?" Weiss said, now thoroughly spooked, and for once, Pyrrha agreed.

"Let's go" Pyrrha said… or at least would have, if the ladder leading up to the attic hadn't folded and closed with a bang.

 ***Ruby, Blake, and Yang***

"You doing okay, Yang?" Blake asked softly.

"I'm fine… just… really threw me off my game. I'm fine now." Yang said.

"That's good." Blake said.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream cut through the air, making all three girls start.

"A girls in trouble!" Yang shouted in surprise.

 ***Jaune***

Jaune questioned his sanity.

He questioned his life, his faith, and, most seriously, his sanity.

I mean, he liked to think he was a normal guy. Went to school, trained to fight monsters… but this?

Seriously?

He peeked from behind the counter, but hid instantly when three soft bangs echoed near his head had just been, accompanied by sinister high-pitched giggling.

"How...?" Was all he could say.

He never thought it'd end this way. Taken out by… _gingerbread men._

Sure enough, three living gingerbread men had somehow acquired a nail gun, and were now attempting to skewer his face with its metal projectiles.

Just then, the pure absurdity hit him… as well as a lucky shot, and he screamed.

 ***Weiss and Pyrrha***

They screamed.

There was a click, and an overhead light clicked on.

Weiss's scream intensified when she looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shrieked.

An angel. Christmas angel, stared down at her.

It looked odd, like it was moving… and promptly dropped on her face.

Pyrrha quickly caught the fallen angel, but dropped it in surprise when it wiggled.

Weiss and the angel continued to wrestle.

"BHIONOIR" Weiss screamed.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, just as panicked.

"BIEARIONASAR!" Weiss answered?

"WHAT?"

"BEAR!" Weiss bellowed, staring behind her friend.

Pyrrha spun in surprise, only for a demented stuffed animal to slam into her with force.

"Oh come on…" she gasped as she fell backwards.

 ***Ruby, Yang, and Blake***

"What the hell is happening?" Blake shouted.

Screams and thuds echoed from upstairs, while high-pitched giggling and softer thuds came from the kitchen.

"Blake, upstairs. Yang. Stay here!" Ruby ordered before rushing into the kitchen.

 ***Jaune and Ruby***

"What the-!?" Ruby shouted as she easily dodged two projectiles.

"I know right!?" Jaune shouted, nursing his bleeding hand.

"What did you do!?" Ruby asked.

"Me? That's your gingerbread men!"

"But… I can't bring them to life!"

"Oh. Really? Explain that then!" Jaune jerked his head towards the offensive pastries.

"That's it. ZWEI!" Ruby called out.

There was a flash of gray, a happy bark, high pitched screaming. Then relative silence.

"What. The. Hell. IS. HAPPENING!?"


End file.
